


Evening Drink

by PolarKraken



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Admiration, Cuddles, Edging, Established Relationship, M/M, Office Sex, PWP, dom!Squilliam, ink drinking, inking, inkylingus??, sub!Squiddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarKraken/pseuds/PolarKraken
Summary: After an inking accident left Squidward mortified, Squilliam is hell bent on making him feel better. (Plays afterthis fic, so yeh Squidward is Squilliam's dancer now but who cares, it's porn.)





	Evening Drink

He wasn't sure if he would ever be able to face Squilliam again. Not after what happened that fateful night. This whole ordeal had him distracted the whole day at practice, so this didn't help his mood as well. His thoughts were consumed with mortification and today's failure while he was tip-toing past Squilliam's study to get to the bathroom.

He would just shower quickly and then slip into bed, hopefully being asleep before his partner joined him. His plans were foiled though, when Squilliam's door opened, and a strong tentacle dragged him inside.

He tried to get out of this grip, but as always, Squilliam was too strong. He felt how he was pulled across the room, until he came to a halt next to Squilliam's executive chair.

He looked to the side, feeling his face getting hot. Damn he must be glowing like magma right now.

"You know you can't hide from me, Squiddy." 

He flinched. Being scolded in his current mood was especially bad. He murmured an apology and tried to twist himself out of the death grip but to no avail.

"Look at me." 

The dominant tone of the other made him comply, and he reluctantly made eye contact. Was this how much he was conditioned already? 

"Why are you avoiding me?"

Squilliam pressed. This made him angry. As if this wasn't obvious.

"Well, maybe it's because I shot a gallon of ink into your face two nights ago? Ring a bell?" 

In his anger he had spelled out what had been circling in his head the whole time. The immense pleasure he had felt, right before this horrible thing had happened. 

Squilliam's tentacles rubbing and prodding him in the most wonderful ways, massaging him to a point where he was so overwhelmed, he lost his mind for a few seconds in which his ink sack decided to just... Go haywire. He had felt the ink shoot out of him and he had noticed that it was a lot more than normal and when he opened his eyes, he could see the evidence clearly. 

His normally tidy and well-groomed partner looked like he had been thrown into a tar lake, covered over and over with a thick black substance. His yellow eyes looked at him shocked, their colour enhancing the dark purple of his ink which was dripping down from... well everywhere. Still weak from releasing his ink he had tried his best to get up, to grab some tissues from the night stand. He quickly realised that this wouldn't be nearly enough to clean his partner up. Stuttering "I'm so sorry!!" a million times he stumbled out of the bed to get some towels, fully aware that they would be ruined after that but too panicky to care right then. 

After some messy clean-up they sat next to each other on the bed, Squilliam silent, Squidward holding back tears of shame. He didn't dare to look at his partner who he just had soiled through and through so he instead hid under the covers, squeezing his eyes shut and hoping he would be able to falls asleep fast.

Since then they haven't spoken at all, so now at the third day Squilliam seemed to have grown impatient.

"How is this a reason to avoid me?" 

"You're really asking this?" 

He felt the emotions from that night welling up again and he had to blink away tears. 

"You just were so disgusted by it..." He almost sobbed.

"No, Squidward." 

His partner said, now gently and carefully. 

"Obviously I was shocked by the sheer amount, but Squiddy, I could never be disgusted by you." 

"You don't have to lie to make me feel better." He replied. 

He felt the grip on his arm getting tighter before he got pulled again, this time he got lifted by Squilliam and put onto his desk. Squilliam sat in front of him and hugged his mid-section, cuddling into him. 

"I'm not disgusted. Much to the contrary, actually." He mumbled.

"Wh-what do you mean?" 

Squidward asked, feeling himself calming down in Squilliam's arms.

The rich octopus pulled away, even though Squidward wished he wouldn't, to look up into his eyes. 

"Let me show you." 

He answered simply, and without wasting any more words his pulled his leg pairs apart further. 

Damn Squilliam and his efficiency. 

He was scrambling, trying to shove him away. He didn't know what he was trying to do but he had a feeling it wouldn't end well for his dignity. The little he had left after the inksaster at least.

He felt butterfly kisses on his belly, which were slowly moving down and further down and... holy barnacles this couldn't be happening!!

"I-I believe you Squilliam, you can stop now, really! I feel better now so let me go! Please?!" 

"Oh Squiddy, I'm not done with you yet." 

He teased, before he extended his tongue and trailed slowly downwards.

Panic gripped him and Squidward held his breath. His hands tried to shove his pushy partner away, but failed. Where did he take all this strength? Or was he just really weak?

What made him weak right now though, was the way Squilliam's hands massaged his hips, and feeling his hot breath on his sensitive skin, devilishly slow and enticing. The trail of saliva he left felt cool, but where his tongue was he seemed to burn. He moved even further down, rolling back with his chair to accommodate his motions. 

Squidward still was in denial. This couldn't be happening, not after that night, not in Squilliam's study, not with him sitting on the polished mahagony drift wood desk, exposed and helpless against his partner's actions.

Squilliam pulled him back to reality quickly, and all it took was a first well placed lick right at his sensitive ink duct.

He would've squeezed his leg pairs shut but the posh octopus was nuzzled between them so they were locked. His hands found their places on the other's head, not knowing if he should pull him closer and try to push him away.

This was really happening and he wondered if Squilliam knew that he was the first to ever do this to him. He felt embarrassed and aroused, realising that he caught him before he took a shower. His distinguished partner, always tidy and neat, had his face pushed between his unwashed legs, licking his unwashed body in such an intimate place and very much enjoying it by the looks of things. 

He heard him moan, before he closed his lips over the orifice and started to suck on him. Squidward's body jolted, his head jerking back, involuntary pushing his hips against this sensation. Never had he felt so vulnerable, but Squilliam's enthusiasm was flattering and comforting, so he gave in, his hands finally deciding to push his head against him. 

Encouraged by this, Squilliam picked up his pace, and let his tongue slide out once again. The gentle sucking now was enhanced by his tongue slowly circling him. He cried out, a high pitched moan joining the lewd slurping sounds his partner was making. Neptune was he glad that their house staff left after 8pm.

Squilliam switched it up, now dipping his tongue inside meticulously, which made him shudder, feeling as if he was melting against the sensations. He bit his lip to keep himself from begging. It felt wrong, but he still wanted him to keep going. However, he wouldn't grant him the satisfaction of him pleading. 

The oral massage he got triggered his ink sack and he could feel how he was filling up steadily. Squilliam seemed out to work on him as long as he could, to make him fill it up completely. 

Some drops always tended to escape prematurely, just like right now, probably encouraged by the relentless sucking. He felt the hot liquid escaping him and his partner licking it up with gusto.

Ooooh, so this was his plan. 

Ink drinking was kind of a taboo under octopuses and he didn't know if Squilliam did this just to give him an ego boost or if he was actually into it. 

All this suddenly didn't really matter anymore, because his partner started to push his tongue in deeper, seemingly greedy to get as much pre-ink as possible, rendering any and all doubts he may have had null. Instead he gripped on him harder and he found himself shamelessly rolling his hips against the other's face who gratefully worked deeper into him. He could feel the tongue swirling around in him, his lips keeping a constant vacuum, the ticklish sensation rendering him speechless. 

It seemed Squilliam's tongue was several inches long, at least it felt this way while he was pushing into him deeper and deeper. He would change between fast and slow licks, sometimes breaking the vacuum to kiss his now puckered and leaking orifice. 

He glanced down and could see the fascinated look in the other’s eyes, as if he was hypnotised by his liquid. 

Squidward brushed over his head, willing him to keep going, but Squilliam being Squilliam, removed himself, even if he seemed reluctant to do so. His eyes were glazed over while he sat up, his mouth stained with his ink. Squidward could swear he never saw his partner looking so handsome. 

The lack of stimulation left him with only his incredibly swollen ink sack, the liquid inside sloshing with every little move he made. The fullness was almost uncomfortable but knowing that it was because of his partner made him enjoy it.

Blushing like crazy, he tried to bend forward, but felt his belly was too big to do so. He settled with caressing Squilliam's face instead. 

"Why you stop?" He huffed, a bit annoyed.

"To see my progress." He just answered, before he let his tentacles glide over his stomach.

Even this light pressure was intense and made Squidward gasp. He also felt how it made him leak, a big drop of ink running down between his legs. He shuddered and was about to protest but the escaping liquid seemed to grab Squilliam's full attention. 

"I didn't know this was possible..." 

He said, more to himself than to Squidward and repeated the action, this time pressing a bit harder. He yelled and felt a good amount of ink leaving him, forming a puddle on the expensive desk. 

"Stop that!" He protested, but Squilliam seemed to have other plans.

Suddenly his face was between his legs again and he started to downright massage his belly now, deliberately squeezing his ink sack, while he was sucking on him. 

This was too much for poor Squidward, he fell backwards into a pile of paper work, yelling loudly in surprise and arousal. 

"I'm not a freaking ju-juicebox!" He moaned, but Squilliam seemingly wanted to prove him otherwise. 

Slow rhythmical strokes on his belly were accompanied by strong suction at his ink duct, which made him release massive amounts of ink each time. His partner didn't let any drop go to waste, sucking and licking him clean in between each push. Never had anything more degrading happened to him, he was losing control of this very basic body function, while Squilliam was able to practically milk him like a sea cow. To his own terror, this realisation just turned him on more, as much as he would never admit it to anyone. 

He started to hyperventilate and arch his back, pushing his hips against the other's face. His hands weren't able to reach Squilliam anymore and he felt a bit lost, so he settled with letting his suction cups stick and release onto the smooth surface under him to get rid of some of the tension.

The way he was treated didn't let him fill his ink sack completely, so he wasn't able to actually empty it in one go, which was the pleasurable part of inking, really. Instead he was held in a perpetual state of pre-orgasm, his ink sack never full enough to trigger the actual release. He went cross-eyed, his mouth only able to moan incoherently, tears and saliva covering his cheeks and chin.

His seemingly insatiable tormentor kept on going, drinking his ink as if he was a water fountain, his gulping noises now almost louder that Squidward's moans. 

After what seemed like an eternity of pure torture and bliss his partner sat up again, letting go of his belly. Completely destroyed Squidward just lay flat on his back, still in dire need to empty his ink sack which was still filling itself. 

Squilliam seemed to finally realise what he had done to him. He carefully bent over him without touching his stomach to place his hand on Squidward's cheek. 

"I'm sorry Squiddy, I didn't plan on going so far. You're just too delicious." 

He brushed over his face, wiping away some of his tears and sweat. 

"I'll let you release yourself now, so just relax." 

He reassured him, Squidward not even able to make eye contact while being spoken to. He was just trying to catch his breath, while staring towards the ceiling. 

He lack of protest seemed to be enough for the rich octopus so he sat back down, lifted Squidward's shivering legs over his shoulders and bend forward, getting a hold on his hands, which were still sticking on his desk, to pull them off and instead pressing their suction cups together. With a loving squeeze of his hands he lowered himself again, this time letting Squidward do most of the work.

This new angle gave him more room to move, and that he did. 

He basically thrusted himself against the other's face as soon as he felt his tongue touching him again. Just a little bit more, he just needed his tongue in him, needed him to lick as deeply as he could. Pressing Squilliam's hands in his palms he interlocked his legs behind his neck and rolled himself against him, feeling how he slowly moved his tongue against his sensitive and overstimulated orifice. One last push and the tongue was inside him, caressing and massaging the sensitive nerves of his ink duct, triggering his body to finally release the collected liquid. 

Strong contractions made his body shake, his mouth wide open in a silent scream, wonderful intense waves of deliverance coursing through him and he felt how his ink sack let the liquid flow freely now, right into Squilliam's willing mouth who drank it like a parched nomad. Approving moans could be heard from him, together with Squidward's high pitched cries of release.

Finally he was spent, his body going limp in the other's embrace. He was already half asleep but he was still able to feel how he got lifted off the table, right into the other's lap.

He sighed and cuddled against him, enjoying the soft suede fabric of his coat.

There was a tentacle on his chin and his face got lifted. He opened his eyes as far as he could, seeing into Squilliam's face, flushed and covered in dark purple patches. He blinked and was about to say something but he got cut off by a kiss.

A very inky kiss.

He struggled, but was obviously not able to get him off. He felt ink, HIS ink, flow into his mouth, mixing with their respective saliva. It was the first time he tasted ink and of course it had to be his own.

Even though it was only a residual amount, his taste buds were assaulted by strong fishy and earthy aromas, mixed with sickly sweetness and the typical salty aftertaste his sweat normally had. 

He pressed his eyelids close and let Squilliam's tongue roam around in him once more, this time with the goal to provide him with ink instead of drinking it.

Only when he couldn’t taste any ink anymore, he felt how Squilliam pulled away, leaving him gasping for air, glaring at him angrily.

"What was that about??" He croaked, not really able to show his upset. 

"I just wanted to share your amazing taste with you, Squiddy."

"Thanks but no thanks..." 

He groaned, trying to sit up straight but too weak to move. He felt himself getting pulled into a tight hug. 

"Let me drink you again soon." He whispered in his ear. He blushed once again, deciding that this was a good time to hide into Squilliam’s shawl before he answered.

"Okay..."


End file.
